


Simulating

by ConstellationStation



Series: Freezerburn Week 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Freezerburn Week 2020, does this count as crack?, playing sims corrupts your morality and that is a fact, the whole thing is very dumb, they're playing sims 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstellationStation/pseuds/ConstellationStation
Summary: Day 5: Video GamesIn which Weiss just wants a perfect family and a high income job while Yang just wants to bang the reaper.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Freezerburn Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642972
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Simulating

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone actually play the Sims like a normal, well-adjusted person?

Yang sits in a computer chair, with Weiss on her lap. Her chin rests on her shoulder to peer at the monitor in front of them as they take turns with the mouse.

“You’re plotting murder, aren’t you.”

“Eh, not really,” Yang muses as she makes her sim go into the neighborhood. “Is it even still plotting if you use the same murder techniques over and over?

“Unbelievable,” Weiss rolls her eyes, “can you at least stop bringing your victims home? The cemetery is getting unseemly large.”

“But that’s where the murder room is!”

When Yang was still starting her career as a serial killer, luring her victims to their deaths on their lot, Weiss had moved the resulting tombstones to the corner of their lot and arranged it into a tasteful graveyard, lined with flowers and watched over by statues. Now the tombstones were getting out of hand and creeping into their vegetable garden.

Yang’s sim, Lucia, meets a guy jogging down the street, making him stop so they could chat together. After brightening his day and joking about vampires a couple of times, Lucia asks her unfortunate victim to chat with her in the murder room, a small building that contained a washing machine, a dryer, a hamper, and just about every cheap and flammable object Yang could cram in there. Once the man is inside, Lucia leaves and locks the door behind her.

Yang clicks the fast forward button at the bottom of the screen. “And now, we wait.”

Weiss clicks the play button, “No, my sim has work to do.”

“Ugh, boring!”

“Alfredo’s job as a scientist is what got you your SimRay. Also money.”

“Good point, but don’t leave the lot or the guy I’m trying to kill might disappear. Also motherlode.”

“Oh, right,” Weiss mutters, “that happens.” Though she’s unhappy about it, she sends Alfredo to work without her supervision.

Yang had tried many murder tactics throughout their gameplay. Starving them to death in an empty room was the first option, but the sims went on for weeks of complaining, pissing themselves, then passing out, but still stubbornly clinging to life. She lost her patience and drowned them in a swimming pool. Another method she tried was death by cowplant. Though the cowplant is successful in getting to kill people, it simply took too much time for it to be efficient. 

While not the preferable modus operandi for murder, Yang and Weiss still trapped unfortunate sims with their cowplant every now and then. Cowplant can have little a human sacrifice. As a treat.

In the end though, Yang decided she liked burning people. And the best tool for starting fires was the dryer, uncleaned for lint. Their sims, the ones they owned and cared about, grew tense whenever there was a fire on their lot, but it was a small enough inconvenience that Yang didn’t really mind. Besides, Lucia gets a burst of confidence whenever she puts out the fire, which comes in handy for the next step of Yang’s diabolical plans.

“Your high-maintenance boyfriend is here.”

“Not my fault my booty call has a body count.”

The Grim Reaper shows up in a cloud of smoke to claim the soul of Yang’s latest victim. 

“Time to bust out the SimRay!” Yang grins. 

Weiss had chosen scientist as her sim’s career mostly because it was one of the few jobs in which the player had direct control over what their sim does during work time. That the job came with inventions like these were just a neat little bonus. 

Lucia zaps the Grim Reaper with a flirty beam to make seducing him a little easier. 

Still, it ends as it usually does: with the grim reaper leaving before she could have a chance to Woohoo him.

“Can’t believe this game makes it easier to get raped by aliens than to date the Grim Reaper,” Yang complains as Weiss adds the new tombstone to their cemetery.

Weiss scoffs at the mention of aliens. Alfredo got abducted by aliens some time ago and came back pregnant. While she adores his little alien baby, who is doing fantastically in middle school, by the way, she still gets annoyed when she thinks about it.

“I’m still going to get Alfredo a pretty wife someday,” Weiss says. “Get Tina a stepmom. And hopefully a bunch of beautiful step siblings too.”

“Take the SimRay with you,” Yang snickers. “And once I bang the Reaper, Tina will have the coolest cousins ever!”

“Do you guys realize how crazy you sound?”

They both turn to see Blake smirking at them over a cup of tea.

“Says the girl with the vampire sim who goes around dating everyone in town,” Weiss retorts.

Blake shrugs, “still more fun than the hundred baby challenge Ruby attempted.”

Yang barks a laugh. Ruby had stopped playing after nineteen babies. That was way too many children.

“What’re you up to now?” Blake asks, watching them play.

“Looking for a wife so I can have pretty children.” Weiss explains, packing a violin for Alfredo to serenade any potential lovers.

“Ah, good ole eugenics,” Blake chuckles. “How about that one?”

Weiss zooms in on the sim and they change their minds at a glance.

“Never mind,” Blake flattens her ears, “oh someone’s coming. Hey, she’s pretty cute.”

“Hey, I know her,” Weiss clicks on the sim, “I think she’s already married though.”

“What if I kill the husband?” Yang offers. 

“How evil of you,” Weiss laughs.

Yang pecks her on the cheek, “you love it.”

Blake shakes her head, “the gods fear your partnership.”

Yang takes the mouse. “C’mon, let’s go to their house and start a pool party.”


End file.
